1. Technical Field
This is related to systems for separating flowing fluid into separate portions, and in particular, to systems for separating solid particles or gases from a liquid or liquids of differing buoyancies.
2. Related Technology
The separation of mixtures into their component parts for the purposes of clarification, cleaning, and removal of undesirable portions of the mixture is a major function in many industries. In many cases it is desired to perform this function rapidly, at high flow rates and in an “on-line” operating mode. In many applications this function is performed by conventional centrifuges, often augmented with a settling or decanting process to overcome the inherent limitations of current centrifuges to achieve the desired level of end product purity needed.
In addition, the removal of air or other gases from fluid flows is widely applicable in cases in which the entrained gases may interfere with the function and performance of equipment. One application is in the removal of air from liquid coolant to improve the heat exchange performance of radiators. Another such application is the removal of air from lubricating fluid to improve the lubrication and cooling performance of the fluid. Yet another application is the removal of air from hydraulic fluid to improve the force transfer of hydraulic actuators. In all of these applications, the separated air or gas is typically removed, since recombination would tend to defeat the purpose of the removal. In these cases, air removal is the primary function and any suspended particles in the fluid are of little or no interest.
In other cases, recombination after separation may be desirable, for example, to retain oil fumes that are entrained in the airflow in order to preserve the total oil content of the system. In certain particle monitoring applications, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,016 to Tauber et al., a goal is to remove particles above a certain size for analysis.
Real time suspended particle monitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,320, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,381, U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,739, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,400.